


Fuck Public Transport

by reinadefuego



Category: Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: After Spain, Letty returns home. Gisele is gone, their daughter is screaming, yet no one is hurt, so why is there an ambulance on her front lawn?Written for drabble cycle round thirteen - fanfic tropes - "kidfic" at femslash100.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For E.P.

When Letty comes home alone, the weight finally drags her shoulders down. She's exhausted, but their daughter has to be fed and the babysitter paid. How can she explain what happened? How is she meant to tell Sarah that Mama isn't coming back?

She tucks Sarah in at ten to seven and regales her with the story of how Mama saved Mommy and carried her to the hospital for the umpteenth time. Maybe she's just mimicking the way Letty's face lights up when she remembers how it all happened, but Letty thinks she knows the tale off by heart.

Letty passes out on their sofa lounge by nine. She's turned all the photos around so she can't see their heads pressed together, or the looks on Gisele's face in the various snapshots of five years worth of memories. It's too painful, and right now she isn't interested in pain.

All this time, she thought they'd be together from the day she woke to the last time they looked at each other. Whatever happened, they were meant to be together through it all. The first person she'd admitted to that maybe she wasn't as attracted to Dom as she thought was the first and only woman Letty wanted to kiss.

She waits until the crickets begin chirping before crying into Gisele's denim jacket. Sarah sleeps through the noise of her tears and Letty's grateful, but suddenly there's noise and Sarah is screaming. Lord, was five hours sleep too much to ask?


	2. Chapter 2

When she hits the tarmac and rolls, Gisele doesn't feel a thing. She's numb from the shock, but still intact, and that's good enough for her.

One question remains: is Letty alive?

The paramedic finds her half-conscious on a grassy knoll a couple hundred yards east of the runway, and she not-so-politely commandeers his vehicle. It's a long way from Spain to America, and swimming would take too long.

When the ambulance runs out of gas, she hitches a ride. A strange woman with an accent calls her darl and says she can get her to the airfield where Spain keeps their Tupolev Tu-144s . Gisele doesn't ask how she knows and she doesn't say. All that matters is getting on that plane.

Gisele lands somewhere in a place called Area 7. The moment she pulls her old Mossad ID from her pocket, the U.S Air Force offer her a ride to California. Unfortunately, she's on her own from there.

The train gets her so far, but the neverending hell of a bus pushes Gisele to her limits. To hell with this. She gets off and finds an old wreckers yard in northern Los Angeles and hotwires an ambulance.

By the time she reaches their street, with the lights and sirens blaring, Gisele is ready to pass out. She staggers inside to find Letty soothing Sarah, only to collapse on the couch next to them.

"I hate public transport," Gisele groans before she falls asleep, "can we move to Israel?"


End file.
